lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefano "Stefan" Salvatore is the hero, the male protagonist (opposite Elena Gilbert, who is the heroine and the female protagonist), the deuteragonist, and the male lead character of'' The Vampire Diaries'' series. Stefan is the youngest child born to Conte Di Giuseppe Salvatore and Contessa Maria Antonietta Salvatore. He was born July 3, 1432 in Florence, Italy during The Renaissance Period. Stefan has an elder brother, Damon Salvatore, with whom he has a very intense, chaotic and tumultuous relationship with since childhood. He is the ultimate soulmate of Elena Gilbert, who coincidentally happens to be the spitting image or near doppelganger of his "dead" vampire love interest back in the fifteenth century, Katherine von Swartzschild. Stefan appears in all of the novels thus far and is passionately in love with Elena Gilbert. He will do absolutely anything and everything for her, and would be willing to die for her in order to protect her and keep her safe from all harm. Stefan selflessly loves Elena so much so that he would even be willing to give Elena up to his brother Damon if that is what she really wanted. Physically, Stefan is described to be classically handsome and extremely and hauntingly beautiful (by Elena, Bonnie and Meredith). Personality wise, he is described to be very mysterious, brooding, intense, inscrutable and secretive but he is very selfless, brave, noble, gallant, kind, caring, empathetic and compassionate. He is a 500 plus year old vampire who was born during the 1400's in Florence, Italy and lived during the time of the Italian Renaissance during the fifteenth century. It was then, when young seventeen-year-old Stefan met and fell in love with a beautiful, young German girl named Katherine von Swartschild, who turned out to be a vampire. Katherine turned both Stefan and his brother Damon into vampires, in hopes of all of them living happily ever after together and also, in hopes to help rekindle Damon and Stefan's rivalry and brotherhood. Stefan first met Katherine when she came to Italy from Germany because the weather was much warmer and nicer, and her father, Baron Von Swartzchild, thought it would help Katherine overcome her illness (although Katherine was not really sick any longer, because Klaus, an Original vampire and the oldest, most powerful vampire on Earth, had turned her into a vampire by her maid Gudren's request, unknown to Baron), and Stefan eventually fell in love with her. While Stefan and Katherine loved each other, Katherine also took an interest in Stefan's rebellious and charming elder brother, Damon. This caused the rivalry between the two Salvatore brothers to heat up even more intensely. The two brothers believed Katherine had died one day when they found her lapis lazuli sunlight ring, a pile of ashes, and her dress under her favorite lemon tree. Both brother believing her to be dead, they both fought to the death with their swords and killed each other, but, having both drank Katherine's blood the night before, they woke up in their family's crypt transformed into vampires. Stefan is deeply and strongly tortured by being a vampire and is very self-loathing, believing he is a monster incapable of love and being loved by anyone. Because of this, Stefan has chosen to live in the darkness and in the shadows, isolated from the light and isolated into complete and utter darkness and loneliness. Stefan is also deeply guilt-ridden due to his dark, mysterious and painful past and he feels extreme guilt over killing his brother, damning him and triggering Damon's transformation into a vampire. Stefan is the only vampire so far to have not killed any humans and he lives on a diet of animal blood, refusing to drink human blood under any circumstances. Stefan lives by a strict code of morals and ethics, therefore he refuses to harm innocent humans for the sake of their life essence (blood). He even promises himself that he would rather die of thirst to kill an innocent human being for their blood. As opposed to his elder brother Damon, who enjoys vampirism and the killing of many innocent humans for their blood, Stefan believes it is wrong to take innocent human life for the sole purpose of taking their life force, which is their blood. Stefan is generally portrayed as the romantic, tragic hero who is the good, moral vampire brother of the series and who is deeply selfless, mysterious, tortured, complex, brave and noble. 'History' Stefan was an eighteen year old human boy who lived during the Italian Renaissance in Italy, sometime in the fifteenth century (1400's). There, a beautiful young woman arrived named Katherine. Katherine was dying from an illness (though she was a vampire, and had been cured once becoming a vampire, unknown to her father), and her father Baron believed the warmer weather would help Katherine recover. Katherine was also given the choice of choosing a husband, and she could stay in Italy. Katherine and Stefan fell in love, and eventually Katherine revealed her true nature. But Katherine loved Damon too. Katherine came to them both that night, giving them blood at two different times and to each of them. They both thought they were the only one Katherine had chosen to give blood to. However, she revealed her decision: they would all live together forever, joyously. However, Katherine ran away in tears, heartbroken, especially after they asked her to choose between them. The next day, they found Katherine's lapis lazuli sunlight ring, a pile of ashes and Katherine's dress under her favorite lemon tree, along with a suicide note. The brothers blamed each other for her death, and fought to the death with swords, killing each other. The next day, they both woke up in their family crypt as vampires. 'Appearance' Stefan is extremely, inhumanely beautiful, classically handsome and drop dead gorgeous. All of the girls of Fells Church are intrigued with him, and they all want him and desire him at Robert E. Lee High School, but he ignores their attention, including Elena Gilbert's at the very beginning of the series. He is described as being the ultimate looker: very gorgeous and good looking, having the physical appearance of an Adonis and an innocence that is rather Godlike. Stefan is described to have a very strong physical resemblance to his elder brother, Damon due to the Salvatore relation (this has been noted by both Elena and Bonnie). Due to him being immortal, Stefan is very youthful and boyish looking. Stefan eternally looks seventeen years old and will never grow old due to his immortality. Stefan has a classic romance novel appearance, which is dreamy and mystical and he has the physical appearance that many women dream about in their dreams. He has strong, perfect bone structure with exceptional jawline and incredibly well sculpted high cheekbones. A quote from "The Awakening" describes his cheekbones: "Those cheekbones were a sculptor's dream." He is described as disturbingly or hauntingly beautiful by Elena. Stefan is average height to medium tall and of a good, solid height; he is quite a bit taller than Damon. Stefan is above average height, about five-foot-ten and was considered to be 'tall' back during the days of The Renaissance. Stefan has radiant green eyes and they are often described as being green as oak leaves. Stefan's eye color has also been described as being the color of emeralds, malachite and holly green leaves. Stefan's has short hair, which is very dark, jet black in color, and described to be soft, luxurious and wavy in texture (sometimes described as curly). Stefan's lips and mouth are said to is perfect. Coloring wise, he is the complete opposite of Elena (who has very fair, white skin). Stefan is very pale. He has a beautiful mouth and lips. Stefan's hair is described by Elena as being, "a dark sea of tumbled waves". Stefan has long legs and lean, flat, muscled body. Stefan tends to wear expensive clothes, usual black in coloring. Stefan wears a lapis lazuli ring on his middle finger, which is a talisman against the sun. The ring enables him to walk out in daylight. There is a quote in "The Awakening" on Elena's description of Stefan's physical beauty and his appearance: "But there was that mouth. That sculpted mouth that made her weak with something entirely different than nervousness." Stefan's stature is described by Elena as being perfect and she has consistently described Stefan is hauntingly and inhumanely beautiful. In "The Struggle," Elena repeatedly states that Stefan is extremely inhumanely beautiful with a beautiful, pure but tortured, lonely and lost soul. 'Personality' Stefan is very intense and has a mysterious aura about him. He has a naturally kind, caring and selfless personality and a tender, empathetic, gentle nature and he is pure of heart, even though he is a centuries old immortal. Stefan is a deep romantic at heart, loves extremely passionately and very intensely and he loves Elena with a strong, fiery passion. Stefan is, however, extremely tortured by being an immortal, a creature of darkness meant to hunt and kill, and because of this, he has not killed any humans, even in the past. After being turned into a vampire, Stefan vowed to feed only on the blood of animals, although Stefan even feels guilt and remorse for feeding on animals as well. Stefan is the good, moral, benevolent brother of the series. When it comes to his personality, Stefan is almost the total opposite of Elena and because of this, they are highly complementary with each other. Elena is more outgoing, while Stefan is more shy and reserved. Elena is more selfish, while Stefan is more selfless and self-sacrificing. Elena is more vain, while Stefan is more humble. Elena is popular and sociable, while Stefan is more of a loner and quiet. Elena is more cheerful, while Stefan is more brooding. Elena's more headstrong and aggressive, whereas Stefan is more laid back and passive. Personality traits wise, Stefan is described as brooding, intense, inscrutable, stoic, heroic, brave and mysterious. Stefan is sometimes also said to cynical, pessimistic and quite stubborn (like Elena). Stefan has strong morals and values, believing in justice, in humanity and doing the right thing. Stefan strongly respects humans, doesn't kill them, drink their blood and has a strong degree of regard for human life, even though he could easily do so, but he deeply and strongly respects mankind. Despite Stefan's good, pleasant and friendly nature, he had a hard time making friends quickly in the beginning, mostly because he was reserved, intense, and mysterious due to his dark mysterious past and because of who and what he is, which is a centuries old vampire. Once everyone knew that Stefan was a vampire, Stefan became much more relaxed and down to earth. Stefan has a tendency to be extremely guilt ridden, tortured, self loathing, martyring, self pitying, sanctimonious, and escapist. Stefan can have bouts of melancholy due to him blaming himself for things. Stefan also has the tendency to get jealous and possessive over those he loves, and this is displayed or shown in his relationships with both Katherine and Elena. Stefan is generally calm, gentle and level headed but if you provoke him, he can snap. Elena has described Stefan as "intimidating" when he is loses his temper because he appears very ruthless, cold, unfeeling, detached and calculated. Stefan has a sense of duty, responsibility, compassion, intelligence, aristocracy and nobility. He had a noble upbringing in Italy. Stefan is very goodhearted, pure, innocent, compassionate, heroic, brave, noble, romantic, gallant and empathetic. Stefan is an extremely noble, honorable individual and he lives by a strict code of morals, ethics and values. When it comes to trusting or believing his brother Damon, Stefan tends to be rather naive, believing that Damon does have inner goodness inside of him and does not mean to commit immoral acts. Stefan is stoically loyal and fiercely protective of mankind, especially those that he loves and cares about. Stefan is highly protective of Elena, and will do absolutely anything and everything to protect her from harm or darkness. Especially when Stefan is around Elena, he is extremely happy and joyful and tends to smile a lot, though Stefan only does so from time to time. Stefan is highly intelligent, ambitious, sharp, cultured and educated. He spent much of his life focusing on his education, his studies, learning, his family and friends, and his duty to Florence. Damon has said that his brother has "lived among books and paintings". ''Family and friendship is extremely important to Stefan and he values family above everything. '' Stefan tries to see the best in everyone, and bring out everyone's good side. Damon has hated Stefan ever since childhood for reasons that Stefan could never understand, but Stefan believes that Damon's antagonistic feelings come from Damon believing that he (Stefan) was responsible for their mother's death due to giving birth to Stefan. Stefan is loving, giving, tender, noble, respectful, gracious, chivalrous and courteous. These traits have been noted by both Katherine von Swartzschild and Elena Gilbert. Stefan has a sense of nobility and aristocracy. Even though Stefan is quite strong and overpowering, he is the weaker brother in terms of power, as he only feeds on animals (rabbits, deer, birds etc), whereas his brother Damon drinks human blood and is regarded as one of the strongest vampires residing on Earth. Even though Stefan doesn't live on a diet of human blood, he still possesses the standard vampire powers and abilities. Stefan is very polite, soft spoken, acts like a gentleman and is extremely well-mannered. Stefan frequently shares blood with Elena, though he refuses to kill, take human life or drink human blood. Stefan has a strict code of ethics and morals. Stefan hates himself and is tortured by his vampire nature. Stefan has many nicknames, given to him by family and friends. Stefan has been described by all the girls at Robert. E. Lee High School as being a gentleman and a classic romantic. Stefan can be rather sensitive, as well as mysterious and intense. He has a deep conscience and strong morals. At heart and by nature, Stefan is an extremely moral, good, compassionate, and empathetic person. 'Powers and Abilities' #'Immortality: '''Stefan has been alive for over 500 years without physically aging or showing any signs of growing old. Physically, he will eternally look like a seventeen year old teenager (due to dying at seventeen as a human and transitioning into an immortal), but will evolve psychologically, not physically. #'Super Senses: Stefan can run faster than any human, hear things from a very far distance and has enhanced vision. Stefan also has enhanced speed, running, and agility. He also possesses fangs which can come out when he wants bite his prey. #'Healing Factor: '''If Stefan cuts or injures himself, he can heal very quickly, even from injuries that would normally kill a human. #'Mental Control/Mind Manipulation/Compulsion: Stefan can compel humans or control their mind, make them think different thoughts or do things. #'Shape Shifting': Stefan, if he consumes a certain amount of human blood to improve his Power, will have the ability to shapeshift into any animal he wants. In the novels, after consuming some of Elena's blood, he has transformed into a falcon and a hawk. #'Weather Manipulation: '''Stefan can manipulate the weather if he consumes enough human blood, to make there be fog, rain, a storm, sunshine, or basically any type of weather. #'Telepathy: Stefan can communicate with Damon telepathically, as well as Elena, after she came back from the afterlife. Stefan is also able to communicate telepathically with Bonnie, who is a psychic witch. #'Dream Manipulation: '''Stefan, if having consumed human blood, can manipulate the dreams of humans and make them dream a certain thing. #'Enhanced Strength: 'Stefan is stronger than any human and breaks things easily without trying hard: e.g. he can break a piece of wood or tip a table over without much effort. #'Super Speed Or Agility: 'Stefan has enhanced running and speeding abilities, as well as enhanced agility and run long distances very fast without much difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump very high. #'Empathy: 'Stefan is highly sensitive to the emotions and feelings of others, especially of other humans. He is able to sense and also feel what others are feeling. Stefan is especially sensitive to Elena's emotions and feelings, and therefore, it is more powerful for Stefan to feel because he is Elena's soulmate and they are connected by a silver cord. #'Vampire Physiology: 'Stefan has the standard vampire abilities, like super-speed, super-agility, super-senses (super-hearing, super-vision), immortality, healing factor, telepathy, mind control, enhanced strength, dream manipulation, shape-shifting, weather manipulation, and many more (if Stefan consumes human blood). Physically, Stefan will never age or grow old and therefore, will forever have a youthful appearance of that of a young teenage boy. Stefan's complexion is also extremely pale, sooth and flawless due to his immortality. 'Weaknesses #'Invitations: '''Stefan cannot enter a house unless he is invited in. Otherwise, he can't get in under any circumstances. However, the person who owns the house doesn't have to invite the vampire in; it can be a random person in the house. However, vampires can enter public places without an invitation, such as gyms or places like that. It also does not have to a verbal invitation. If the intent is there, the vampire can enter the house. #'Running Water: Vampires are unable to cross running water, however Katherine breaks the limitation by creating a tunnel around ''the water and manages to get around. Stefan: "Running water can be a barrier in itself. For some of us, it's almost impossible to cross." #'Sunlight: 'Vampires have a weakness to sunlight and will burn unless they have a lapis lazuli talisman to protect them. Stefan and Damon both wear lapis lazuli rings to walk in the sun, and Katherine had a lapis lazuli necklace. When Elena tore the necklace off, Katherine died in the sunlight. #'Wood: 'Vampires have a weakness to wood. While they can handle wood without going ill, if staked with wood, vampires can die. If wood enters a vampire's bloodstream, it is fatal and will kill the vampire. Wood is one of a vampire's main weaknesses. #'Vervain: 'Vervain can protect humans from a vampire's mind compulsion, as long as the human has either ingested vervain or is holding it on them. #'Ways Of Killing Vampires: 'Wooden stakes, fire, sunlight, beheading, nails through the temples [[The Awakening|'The Awakening]] Years after his love Katherine turns him into a vampire, Stefan tries to make a new life in Fell's Church. But he meets Elena, and the two fall deeply in love, despite Elena's resemblance to the beauty Stefan and his brother loved some 500 years earlier. [[The Struggle|'The Struggle']] Stefan does not appear in the start of this book. He is trapped in the bottom of a well before Elena, Bonnie and Meredith come to rescue him when Bonnie seems him trapped in the well with her psychic powers. They find Stefan trapped in the bottom of the well, close to death, and rescue him just in time. 'The Fury' It is in this book that Stefan's ex-girlfriend Katherine makes her appearance. She is angry at Stefan and Damon for daring to pursue another woman, and ties Elena, Stefan and Damon up in a crypt. She plans to torture and dispose of them all. However, Elena manages to free herself and kills Katherine by forcing her into the sunlight and ripping off Katherine's lapis lazuli necklace. Stefan pulls Elena out of the sunlight, but it's too late; she dies in Stefan's arms and makes him promise to take good care of Damon. 'Dark Reunion' 'The Return: Nightfall' 'The Return: Shadow Souls' Stefan has no appearance in this book, except when Elena visits him, twice, while she's asleep because she mourns for him. Elena makes an appointment to visit Stefan in his prison, and this is her description of him: "...And the cell itself wasn't filthy, but it was bare or everything except a supine Stefan. No food, no water, no bed to hide anything in, no straw. Just Stefan. Elena screamed and had no idea if she screamed words or just a formless sound of anguish. She threw herself into the cell--or tried to. Her hands grabbed into curls of steel as sharp as razors that caused blood to well up instantly wherever they touched, and then Damon, who had the fastest reactions, was pulling her back. And then he just pushed past her and stared. He stared open-mouthed at his younger brother--a gray-faced, skeletal, barely breathing young man, who looked like a child lost in his rumpled, stained, threadbare prison uniform... Damon made a choking sound and turned away.." 'The Return: Midnight' Category:Characters: Vampire Diaries